A difficult challenge in swing intensive sporting activities (e.g., golf or tennis) is to perfect a swing and repeat it consistently. The pace of a swing, also known as swing tempo, is an important factor in most swing intensive activities as proper swing tempo is indicative of proper body position and proper body motion. In golf, for example, proper golf swing tempo ensures that golf club head velocity and golf club head position are optimized during a golf swing. As such, a device which assists a golfer in consistently repeating proper swing tempo can be an invaluable teaching aid or training device.
To be effective, a swing tempo training device should provide “real-time” feedback (e.g., sufficiently instantaneous and continuous to allow modification of a swing during the swing). Real-time feedback provides real-time information which allows a person to know during a swing whether swing tempo should be increased, decreased, or maintained.
A need therefore exists for a swing tempo training device which may provide real-time feedback, preferably without disturbing others and without creating artificial vibrations during a swing.